Hiccups of Horror!
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: What's the best way to help a skeleton get over his bone-rattling, teeth-chattering hiccups? It's up to Sasha to save the day!


**Just a little something I wanted to do after reading a cute Halloween story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were taking a walk on this fine October day. The warm breeze smelled of crispy Autumn leaves and carved pumpkins.

Halloween was coming and it was always a special time of year. Normally, the girls didn't like being scared. But they do enjoy dressing up and having fun with their friends and family.

But today, the sisters were going to spend the rest of their day at the Grant Mansion. After all, someone had to watch over the house while the aliens were out.

Rachel unlocked the door and came inside. After locking the door, Sasha headed upstairs while Rachel was getting dinner ready.

A few seconds later,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rachel heard Sasha screaming. She dropped everything and ran up to their bedroom. When Rachel opened the door, she turned pale when she saw Sasha on the floor with her ankle grabbed by a clawed monster hand!

Sasha kept screaming as she tried to fight her ankle out of the creature's grip. Sasha finally pulled herself free, but lost her shoe. Not caring about her shoe, Sasha ran and hid in her closet.

Taking many deep breaths to calm her racing heart, Sasha tried to think what kind of horrific monster would be lurking under her bed.

Just then, Sasha went stiff when she heard a clacking noise. And it was coming from behind her!

Sasha turned and screamed when she saw a skeleton! He tackled Sasha out of the closet and the bony creature began tickling her!

It was Skully Pettibone himself, a friendly skeleton and good friend of Rachel and Sasha. "Gotcha!" Skully teased as he tickled.

"Hahahahahaha! Okay! Okay! You got me, Skully! Hehehehahahahaha!" Sasha said.

Rachel smiled. To think, her own sister who used to be terrified of skeletons was actually friends with one.

Bug-a-boo, the monster under the bed, came out and greeted the girls with a big smile. "Hey, girls!"

Skully stopped tickling and helped Sasha up. The skeleton hugged Sasha. "Welcome back, girls!"

Rachel giggled when Bug-a-boo scooped up Rachel in a big hug. "It's so good to see you girls! Are you excited for Halloween?"

"We sure are!" Rachel said. "How about you guys?"

"Oh, we've been working ourselves to the bone getting ready for Halloween!" Skully said. "Especially Scary Godmother!"

Rachel looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

"At the Fright Side, getting things ready for Halloween and our big party." said Bug-a-boo. "A Scary Godmother's work is never done on Halloween! So Skully and I decided to pop by and say boo."

"You sure did." Sasha said with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make dinner for two more guests." Rachel left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hic!" Skully's eye sockets went wide. He put his hand over his mouth. "Hic!"

But Sasha noticed right away. "Skully? Are you okay?" she asked.

The skeleton tried to speak clearly. "I-Hiccup! Think I-Hiccup! Have-Hiccup!"

"HICCUPS!" Bug-a-boo gasped. "This is terrible!"

"What's the big deal? It's just hiccups." Sasha said. She paused. "Wait a minute. How can a skeleton even get hiccups?"

Skully kept hiccuping, so he couldn't explain.

"You see, when a skeleton has hiccups, they're even harder to get rid of." Bug-a-boo explained. "There was this one skeleton who got them and it took almost a year for them to go away!"

"A YEAR?!" Sasha shouted.

The hairy, scary monster nodded. "That's right, usually a skeleton getting hiccups is a very rare occasion. And it looks like it's happening to Skully!"

Skully let out a hiccup of agony.

"Well, we have to get rid of them somehow!" Sasha said. She turned to Skully. "Try holding your breath."

Skully took a deep breath and covered his mouth. No hiccups. It seemed to work until Skully went back to hiccuping. "I just-Hic! Remembered, I-Hic! Don't have any breath! Hic!"

Sasha ran but her master bathroom and came back with a glass of water. "Drink this upside down!"

Skully took the glass and did as instructed. He stood on his head and drank the water, but the water just poured from his eye holes. And he was still hiccuping.

But Bug-a-boo wasn't giving up. "Alright, stand back." He marched up to Skully and made all sorts of scary faces, growls and roars in an effort to scare the hiccups away.

"Hic! Hic! Hic!" Skully wasn't scared, he didn't even flinch.

"Oh, what are we going to do?!" Bug-a-boo wailed. "How can a skeleton be scary when he's got the hiccups?!"

Sasha kept thinking until her head was sore. How to get rid of skeleton hiccups? If Frankenstrike was here, he'd know what to do.

Then it hit Sasha like a slap across the face. "I know what to do!" She grabbed Skully's arm. "Follow me!"

Sasha took Skully and Bug-a-boo to Frankenstrike's laboratory. It was dark, creepy and scary looking. And the two monsters adored it!

"Wow! Just look at this place!" Bug-a-boo said. "A real spiffy, spooky lab!"

"It's-HIC! marvelous! HIC!"

"Those hiccups are getting bigger, we'll have to get rid of them using the ultimate treatment!" Sasha announced in a dramatic fashion.

If Skully had a throat, he would gulp. "Ultimate treatment? HIC!"

Sasha smiled sweetly. "Yup. Just lay down on the table and we'll get things started!"

Skully hopped up on the table and lied down on the cold metal. He nervously waited for what would happen next.

"Alright, Skully! Nurse Sasha here will have you hiccup free in no time!" She turned to Bug-a-boo and whispered her plan.

Hearing her plan, Bug-a-boo smiled knowingly and giggled a little.

"Guys? HIC!" Skully hiccuped.

Without saying another word, Bug-a-boo grabbed Skully and pinned him down to the table and locked him into the restraints. They had to be extra tight to hold down an extremely thin patient like a skeleton.

"HEY! What's HIC! going on?! HIC!" Skully said, trying to get himself free.

Sasha reached below the table. "Fear not, Skully. Your treatment begins now." She pulled out a feather duster. "We're going to tickle them out!" Sasha moved the duster under his ribs and started swishing the duster all inside his rib cage.

"Eheeheeheehahahahahahaha! Don't do that!" Skully giggled out.

"Sorry, buddy. This is how we get rid of hiccups. Tickling them from the inside out!" Sasha said as she swept all over and in between Skully's ribs. The skeleton squirmed and wiggled, trying to get away. "Ahahahahahahahaha! Stop! Stop! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Skully laughed even harder when Sasha and Bug-a-boo started running long feathers down his legs and began tickling his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The lab's door opened. It was Rachel. "What's going on in here?"

"R-Rachel! Help me!" Skully pleaded. He kept laughing until Sasha and Bug-a-boo stopped.

"We're just getting rid of his hiccups, Sis." Sasha answered.

Rachel frowned and marched up to her sibling. "Sasha, you can't just tickle Skully like that!"

"Thank you..." Skully breathed out.

Then Rachel grinned. "You got to tickle him like this!" Rachel ran her fingers up Skully's ribs, making him throw his head back with a big laugh. Rachel chuckled as she kept doing it. "See? He's like a xylophone!"

Sasha joined in and took over tickling the other side of Skully's ribs.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Rachel said, teasingly. "Don't forget the tickle words!"

"Oh, of course!" Sasha laughed. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Who's a ticklish monster?"

Skully laughed like crazy. It wasn't until he literally laughed his head off that the girls stopped tickling. Sasha picked up Skully's head while Rachel unstrapped his body.

"You okay, buddy?" Sasha asked as she put Skully's skull back on his neck.

Skully picked up his top hat and put it on. "Yes, just barely." He paused, then realized that his hiccups were gone!"

"They're gone! My hiccups are actually gone!" Skully jumped off the table with glee and started to dance with Sasha.

Sasha laughed while Rachel laughed seeing the silly skeleton dancing. "Yeah, tickling always worked on us when we had the hiccups. And it worked like a charm on you!"

Skully stopped dancing and gave the girls a hug. "Oh, thanks, sweeties. How'd an old bag of bones like me get such great friends?"

The girls smiled as they hugged their friend deeper.

"Now that you're cured, we can practice our scaring for Halloween!" said Bug-a-boo.

"But don't forget, we still have dinner tonight!" Rachel reminded him.

Skully snapped his fingers. "I know! Let's practice right now..." An evil smile curled up on his skull and he wiggled his fingers at Sasha while Bug-a-boo towered over her with a toothy smile.

But the girls knew that monsters loved scary good fun. So they smiled and played along.

"Oh, no! Monsters!" Rachel said with a smile.

Sasha giggled. "Quick run for your life!" And the two sisters ran with the playful monsters chasing after them with glee.

The gang ran all the way to the kitchen where a delicious looking dinner was waiting for them. And for dessert there was a delicious looking pumpkin pie.

Everyone took their seats and enjoyed the dinner and each other's company.


End file.
